


Table Manners

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme Prompt: Any character secretly masturbating or giving a handjob/fingering in public while other people are around. For example, under a blanket or under a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Manners

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, they'd have sex on a regular basis...on TV.**

**************

There was nothing Steve hated more than "proper" dinners and being forced to attend one at the Governor's behest totally sucked. At least he had Danny sitting next to him, so when he felt bored all he had to do was turn to his partner and that made him feel better.

Danny, contrary to popular belief, hated these things just as much. And Steve was getting fidgety, which wouldn't bode well to the "higher ups" sitting with them. 

The task force needed more funding and if they played their cards right (translation: Steve behaving) they would get what they needed.

Danny had to do something to make Steve relax, and there was one thing that always worked. He was quick to cut his steak into individual pieces so he could eat without interruption and then, throwing caution to the wind, he went for it. While his left hand held his fork and fed himself, his right slid under the table and he rubbed Steve's leg. 

Steve turned to Danny and smiled.

But Danny didn't stop with just rubbing his leg; no, Danny undid Steve's pants with deft fingers and groped his cock, managing to pull it free. He casually poked at his green beans, eating a forkful, while his fist wrapped around Steve's cock, jerking him slowly. Being that Steve was sitting against the wall, nobody noticed.

Steve was in the midst of cutting his own steak and paused.

"Is something the matter with your meal, Steve?" Danny asked innocently. 

"No, Danny, not at all." Steve laughed a little.

"That's good, because I know how much you love a thick piece of meat. Almost as much as I do." Danny squeezed Steve's cock a little harder. "I love it when it's juicy." Danny stroked a finger over the tip, feeling the precome. He removed his hand for a moment, sucking on it. "Oh yeah, it's delicious."

Steve so wanted to stand up, but his cock was hanging out of his pants. He glared at Danny, who just shrugged and put his hand back.

"When the meat is juicy, the flavor is spectacular." He turned to the Governor. "Wouldn't you agree, ma'am?"

"I certainly would, Detective," she replied nonchalantly, then smiled at Steve. "Don't you like your meat, Steve?"

"I'm sure it's just fine," Danny answered quickly, jerking Steve a little faster. "And if he doesn't finish, we'll just take it home and I'll eat his meat later."

Steve whimpered.

"Now, Steve," Danny said calmly, "I know you don't like asparagus tips, but there's no reason to get upset over having them on your plate." 

"Yeah - uh, asparagus isn't my favorite vegetable," Steve said, trying to cover himself.

"But the tips are just dripping..." Danny managed to get his hand deeper inside Steve's pants, caressing his balls, "...with cream sauce."

"Dripping," Steve murmured, swallowing hard as Danny jerked him some more.

Danny squeezed his cock again. "I just love cream sauce; especially when it's thick."

"Cream," Steve squeaked, forcing himself to eat an asparagus tip, licking his lips.

"See, Steve, I knew you'd like them." Danny slowed his pace; he had to keep his movements subtle. "And between the cream and your thick piece of meat, they both make for a delicious meal." He slid his thumb over the head of Steve's cock and that was Steve's undoing.

Steve came all over Danny's hand.

Danny just smirked and wiped his hand on Steve's pants, then excused himself, going to the bathroom to wash up.

Steve just stared under the table at his cock, and managed, with one hand, to tuck himself back in without attracting attention. 

Danny returned, dessert was served, and then everyone stood to leave.

Steve wondered how he was going to get out of there with the stain on the front of his pants.

His partner, of course, came to the rescue.

As Steve was getting ready to stand (he had no choice) Danny tipped his water glass and drenched Steve's pants. "Steve! I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay, Danny," Steve told him. "They'll dry." 

Danny held up the doggie-bag. "I'll eat your meat later."

"You certainly will, Danny," Steve said, "every bit of it."

**FIN**


End file.
